1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic sphygmomanometers and blood pressure measurement control methods, and in particular, to an electronic sphygmomanometer and a blood pressure measurement control method for measuring the blood pressure according to the oscillometric method.
2. Background Art
In recent years, it is recognized that not only the measurement in medical institutions but daily management at homes is important for the measurement of the blood pressure. Use is made for the diagnosis of cardiovascular complications, which probability of occurrence in early morning is high, such as early morning high blood pressure, and the like by grasping the blood pressure fluctuation by time zone.
The sphygmomanometer for measuring the blood pressure according to the oscillometric method includes a type that measures the blood pressure during pressurization (hereinafter referred to as “pressurization measurement method)” and a type that measures the blood pressure during depressurization (hereinafter referred to as “depressurization measurement method”). It is generally assumed that the same measurement value can be obtained regardless of which method was used for the measurement, and only one of the measurement methods is loaded on the sphygmomanometer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-309895 (patent document 1), on the other hand, describes switching the two measurement methods for measurement. Specifically, the vein relative pressure is measured on the peripheral side than the arm band at the time of measuring the blood pressure in artery hemostasis by the arm band, and remeasurement is urged if the difference of the artery pressure value and the vein relative pressure is lower than or equal to a predetermined value to prevent wrong measurement of the blood pressure by blood stasis. It is stated that the measurement method is switched from the depressurization measurement method to the pressurization measurement method in remeasurement.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-309895